Bending the Truth
by SandraSmit19
Summary: A series of wrestling one-shots with an unusual twist. Warning: Gender-bending contained here-in. Lots of it. Other warnings will vary and will be at the top of each chapter.


This right here is going to be an attempt at writing a series of one-shots. Has been done before but I thought I'd go a rather unconventional route and write wrestling gender-benders. 'Wrestling gender-benders' I hear you cry. Yes. Now, I am well aware that not all wrestlers lend themselves to this purpose. I mean, imagine a female Big Show or a female Mark Henry…it doesn't bear thinking about. There are, however, plenty of wrestlers that do lend themselves to it and here I will be presenting you all with those stories. I hope you all enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. One more note before I leave you all be, only one person will be gender-bent at a time. I prefer it that way, don't ask why. Also, there isn't going to be an awful lot of dialogue in these stories. They will mostly be narratives of events that took place.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the brilliant idea to turn these men into women...or was that sick idea?

Chapter 1: Cody Rhodes

For Cady Rhodes, men had always been an issue. It wasn't that she couldn't find one. At just under six feet tall, she was tall and statuesque, with long brown hair and light blue eyes. She was a beautiful woman, and she knew it. It was simply that she always seemed to find the wrong one. Her dating history was an epic failure, from a brief relationship with Brian Kendrick just after her debut in 2007 to an only slightly longer relationship with Randy Orton in 2009.

Her relationship with Orton had been violent and harrowing and even now she had moments when she couldn't quite look at the Viper without feeling sick to her stomach. She had gotten through it, and had become stronger because of it, but had, when the dust had settled, nevertheless promised herself that she would never let a man get to her like that again.

She had stuck to that promise without a hitch for nearly three years after her fiasco with Orton ended. She had tagged with Ted Dibiase Jr. some more after Legacy disbanded but he had never been anything more than a friend. She then tagged with Drew McIntyre for a time and, despite McIntyre's best efforts, there was never anything more between them.

Then, in early 2011, Rey Mysterio had severely damaged her face with his exposed knee brace. The damage to her face had required extensive reconstructive surgery and when she had returned, wearing a protective mask, she felt like a monster, a freak. Her looks were shattered and dating was the last thing on her mind.

By the time she had gotten herself back on track, minus the mask and minus the self-esteem issues, she was embroiled in feud after feud and certainly had no time to think of men as anything other than opponents. Her biggest feud during this time was with the Big Show and she wouldn't have dated him if he had been the last living and breathing creature on the planet.

Yes, she had kept her promise to herself quite nicely. Until, that was, she met the Intellectual Savior of the Unwashed Masses. Damien Sandow was like no man she had ever met before. He was intelligent, beyond measure, and Cady had liked the well-spoken man right away. People called him arrogant, but Cady didn't see it that way. He was merely confident in himself and she liked that in a man.

As she got to know the man behind the sneering smirk and sharp, intelligent eyes, she found that he was not nearly as uptight as she had thought. The man had a sense of humor very much like hers and she enjoyed speaking to him immensely. It had not been long before they started traveling together and, after sharing every aspect of their lives for just under a month, they were dating.

As for physically, well, Cady had never been one to become intimate with a man so readily, certainly not after her less than stellar past, but there was something about Damien she simply couldn't resist. And that was that. She had liked him from the start and, as the months went on, she had grown to love him.

Their attempts to become tag team champions hadn't worked out, but Cady had been happy nevertheless. They were together, that was all that mattered to her. Their brief separation as a team after the Royal Rumble 2013 hadn't changed anything between them as a couple and they had reformed Team Rhodes Scholars not long after, so it barely mattered.

And so, despite the fact that their relationship had never really been tested before, Cady had felt confident that they could survive anything. Even a Money in the Bank ladder match. Whichever one of them won, the other would be happy for them. She had believed it with all her heart up until the last moment of the ladder match. She didn't remember everything about that moment, but she remembered enough.

{Flashback}

It was right there, within her grasp. As she reached for the briefcase, she felt a big smile spread across her face. The crowd was cheering and chanting her name but she barely heard them. This was it, the moment she had worked her entire career for, her moment to shine.

Her smile abruptly vacated her face when the ladder she was on wobbled slightly as someone joined her on it and a strong hand on her back sent her off the ladder and crashing to the mat.

As she lay on the mat, unable to move, there was noise all around her, the fans were screaming and she heard the bell ring. Time passed unnoticed as she tried to regain her bearings, her eyes fixed on the high ceiling of the arena. What had happened?

When she had finally managed to sit up, with the help of a trainer, she sat on the mat in a daze, blood running down her face. The ring was empty except for her, the trainer and a still upright ladder. What had happened?

Hardly aware that she was doing it, she turned to the aisle and in the distance, there was Damien. She saw him clutching the Money in the Bank briefcase and finally understood.

It had been Damien. Damien had pushed her off the ladder. Damien had won the briefcase. Damien was smirking.

{Flashback ends}

And that was the thing she hadn't been able to accept. She wasn't mad that he had won the match the way he did. She too had wanted that briefcase more than she had wanted her next breath. She understood his actions. What she hadn't been able to and still couldn't understand was what came after the match.

She was sitting on the mat in a steadily growing pool of her own blood and all there was on the face of the man who called himself her soulmate was a smirk. No concern for the fact that she was bleeding. No concern over the fact that he threw her headfirst off a ladder and that she could have broken her neck. Nothing. Just that same smirk.

She understood why he did what he did. But to be smug about it? To basically laugh in her face about it? From a man who had professed his love for her, from a man who claimed he didn't want to live without her, she found that a little hard to take. In fact, she found it impossible to take. Their relationship hadn't lasted long, it had been nine months altogether. For Cady it was the longest relationship she had ever had, but perhaps that said more about her than it did about the relationship.

And yet, Cady's feelings for Damien Sandow had been real and she had thought he felt the same way. It didn't matter how long the relationship had lasted, it still felt like she had been gutted. She had let him into her life, her heart, her bed, and he walked away without a second thought.

She arrived the next night on Raw unsure of what she was going to do. She wanted to talk to him certainly but she had no idea what she was gonna say to him. She had no idea what he was going to say, if he would even deem her worthy of talking to. That thought made her wince.

Her answer as to what she was going to do came when Damien went to the ring and spoke to the masses he claimed to be the savior of. He stood in the middle of the ring, telling the world he was the Money in the Bank winner – and that much was true – and that his actions at the pay-per-view hadn't been personal – and that much wasn't. It was personal, it was extremely personal.

She had attacked him that night, after his match against Christian. She had lost control of her emotions and she had done the only thing she could think to do, she had physically attacked the man she still loved. Her only thought during this attack was to make him feel a fraction of her pain, just one ounce of her anguish, even if his pain would merely be physical. He had escaped her wrath after several referees had intervened and she had felt no better when it was all over.

Several days later, on Smackdown, Damien had called Cady out to the ring. She had joined him in the ring, her face carefully neutral as she looked at her now ex-boyfriend. But even as she told herself not to believe a word he was about to say, his soulful brown eyes were already melting her shield of ice.

He told her that he hadn't betrayed her and that they were still soulmates. He told her how much he loved her and how bad he felt that it had come to this. And though Cady had never been one to fall for flowery language, she felt her resolve weaken.

What if he was telling her the truth? What if it had all been just a big misunderstanding? Was she throwing away the best relationship she had ever had over nothing?

Her moment of weakness was cracked when she heard him say he forgave her for attacking him on Raw and then completely shattered when he told her he would 'honor' her by making her 'protector' of his briefcase until he chose to cash it in.

Feeling as though someone had doused her with a bucket of cold water, Cady struggled to rein in her temper, forcing an astonishingly believable smile onto her face. She accepted the briefcase with numb fingers, thanking him for such an honor before she paused, looking down at the briefcase in her hands for a long moment.

"And you know," she finally said, before she looked up and into his eyes. "I love you too."

Slamming the briefcase into Damien's head had done what attacking him on Raw hadn't. It made her feel better. Tossing the briefcase into the aisle and seeing it bounce off the ramp had been a very sweet moment too and combined the two moments made her smile genuinely for the first time since crashing off that ladder.

After Damien had regained his composure and had retrieved his briefcase from the aisle, she had heard him call up to her 'This isn't over, Cady, **we** aren't over'. And he was half right. It **wasn't** over.

He fancied himself the smartest man on Earth but Cady would show him that he had an awful lot left to learn. One of the many lessons he still needed to learn was that the saying 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned' was very true. She didn't want his briefcase. She hadn't won it at the pay-per-view and she didn't now want it. All she wanted was payback, and at SummerSlam, she would get just that.

And Damien Sandow could take **that** to the bank.


End file.
